


性幻想

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 23





	性幻想

（一）  
你会把朝夕相处的人当作意淫的对象吗？

即使他是同性，是你的队友，和你一样日日对女性粉丝泼洒着异性的魅力。

隔着他红色衬衫透过丝网在万人的瞩目中偷偷窥视着他肌肉的线条，又为他妩媚的腰线小心翼翼地吞咽着唾液。

又在那一个个夜晚背着队友们在厕所解决着欲望，释放的一刻满脑子里充实着都是想象着他在自己身下用后穴高潮的红润的脸颊。

而现在，他又为什么被自己的性幻想对象压倒在亚特兰大的酒店床上。

“说吧，你都是想象着谁在自慰呢？”一身酒气的男人狠狠得按压住李龙馥的双臂，让身下的人动弹不得。

“黄铉辰……你喝多了，放开我！”明明是朝思暮想的暧昧场景，但是上下关系似乎不太对。而且黄铉辰前所未有的侵略性让李龙馥感到了野兽的压迫感，是有那么一点恐惧。

“为什么要在舞台上用那种眼神看着我呢？”黄铉辰的酒气似乎熏得李龙馥也有些醉了，迷迷糊糊得看着黄铉辰粗暴地解着自己的皮带。

“在宿舍自慰的时候为什么要叫我的名字呢？”黄铉辰已经脱下了李龙馥的内裤，暧昧将男人早已挺立的分身把玩，“辰…辰辰？为什么在我面前不那么叫我呢？”

李龙馥想挣脱出去：“黄铉辰！你疯了。！呜……”一口酒气席卷了他的唇齿，李龙馥的大脑理智在黄铉辰的舌头的侵略下迅速瓦解。身上的男人用他的舌卷吸着李龙馥的舌，还未等李龙馥反应过来就开始情色地席卷着他的牙齿、牙龈，最后一口轻咬住李龙馥乖巧的下唇，在男人性感的双唇的吮吸中，李龙馥发出了第一声呻吟。

“对，就是这个声音，是在你每夜想着我射精时发出的声音。”黄铉辰起身，抿起一口手边床头的红酒，卷入一块冰块到口中，再俯下身，用嘴包裹住了李龙馥挺立的阴茎。

快疯了，快死了。

冰块的温度直击着李龙馥脆弱的理智，只是刚进入黄铉辰的口中他已经快把持不住了。偏偏黄铉辰坏心地用舌灵巧的推着冰块抚慰过他的顶端小孔，再绕着龟头的伞边缓缓舔舐，再一路向下，顺着李龙馥阴茎上的青筋到达阴茎底部，最后一口含入他的左边睾丸，温柔地吮吸。

冰块化作最后一滴洁白的液体，混合着黄铉辰的唾液和李龙馥分泌得一塌糊涂的前列腺液，顺着股沟划入从未被人侵犯过的地方，让李龙馥已经完全失去理智，淫叫得已不再是舞台上那个飒爽的Felix了。

李龙馥想象过无数次黄铉辰那双性感的唇为自己口交的场景，而当它们真实地在吞吐着自己的阴茎时，他比自己设想过的更加不堪一击。

就在这样一个李龙馥梦中的出现过桃源乡里，他真真切切地释放出欲望了，不是在地板上、在卫生纸里，不是用自己粗糙的手，而是在温柔，温暖，又饱含着性欲的黄铉辰的口腔，释放了他的白浊。

（二）  
你会把朝夕相处的人当作意淫的对象吗？

即使他是同性，是你的队友，和你一样把舞台当作工作场所，在练习室里燃烧着年华。

他会在深夜两点的厕所里偷偷叫着你的名字抚慰着自己的阴茎，却不知道每日每夜隔墙有耳，为那原本粗旷浑厚却叫出婉转悦耳的呻吟声的嗓音日日勃起。

黄铉辰数不清多少个早晨他醒来发现自己的内裤一塌糊涂，只好偷偷跑去厕所掩盖“犯罪”痕迹，又一边为昨夜梦里后入李龙馥时他小巧但紧致圆润的屁股而勾起嘴角。

他又在演唱会上用那种眼神看着自己了。

半勾着腰，小猫一样的眼神看似清纯地对着你眨巴眨巴着眼睛，实际上大开的领口已经让胸口的春色一览无余。

李龙馥，连每一根头发丝都刻满了性欲。

黄铉辰很头疼，李龙馥对于他来说就是行走的春药，再靠近一点点就会立马高潮。

想干他，想把他立马按倒在舞台上，想把他欲盖弥彰的透视衬衣撕碎，想当着全场粉丝的面前跟李龙馥做爱，想干到昏天黑地，想和他在美国的土地上一起达到性高潮。

当困兽丢失了理智，借着酒精冲破牢笼，那便像现在一样，黄铉辰用嘴跟李龙馥交换着可怜的男人浑浊的精液，再一边饶有兴致地用修长的手指搅动着男人的小嘴，捻起他通红的耳垂，在他耳边说道：“我们龙馥儿的精液甜吗？”

李龙馥早就拜跪于情欲了。他一口一口吞咽下自己的液体，再主动环上黄铉辰的脖颈，与他再交换一个充满情欲味道的湿吻。黄铉辰的手也没停着，拿出早已备好的润滑液，就向李龙馥的私密之处进行开拓。

“啊……”黄铉辰只进入了半指，李龙馥发出一声痛苦的呻吟，难受得咬紧了下唇。黄铉辰连忙放缓了动作，温柔地拭去李龙馥脸上的汗，再温柔地吻上他的额头：“宝贝，宝贝，别怕，放轻松。”

一指，两指，强忍着疼痛的李龙馥在黄铉辰温暖的胸膛中得到了不少安慰，终于，疼痛化作了酥麻，再随之而来的是阵阵快意。李龙馥开始嗯嗯呀呀地扭动着臀部，黄铉辰知道已经足够了，抽出手指，将自己早已不可忍耐的阴茎对准李龙馥泥泞的后穴，一个直直的挺入，直接挺进了最深处。

“啊！！”李龙馥痛得哭出了眼泪，黄铉辰用吻舔去他的泪水，又一边温柔地顺着他的红发。“宝贝，宝贝，馥儿，别哭，别哭。我爱你。”

这三个字，比肌肤之亲更为直击心脏。

“真的……真的吗？”

“真的，我爱你。馥儿，我一直都好爱你。”

“真的爱我吗，真的可以说是爱吗？”

“不骗你。我喜欢你，我好爱你，我想和你在一起。”

“铉辰……辰，我也好爱你，我真的好喜欢你。”

黄铉辰又吻住了李龙馥的唇，让爱欲在上下两个交合处同时绽放。黄铉辰渐渐加快了抽动的速度，李龙馥被巨物侵入的痛感也逐渐转换成酥麻的快意。

黄铉辰的尺寸在同是男人的李龙馥看来都实在是过于可观。在黄铉辰的操干中，李龙馥控制不住地阵阵呻吟，与舞台上截然不同的娇艳动人的叫床声，和紧紧圈住黄铉辰腰部的洁白双腿像媚药一般让在李龙馥身上动着的男人更加血脉喷张。

黄铉辰将李龙馥抱起，却不将阴茎从他的后穴中抽出。李龙馥害怕掉落于是紧紧搂住他的脖颈，环在腰上的双腿更是夹着紧紧的。黄铉辰抱着李龙馥来到窗前，掀开了窗帘，露出了酒店的落地窗。

“呀！！！黄铉辰，你干嘛！你疯了吗！”李龙馥想伸手去拉回窗帘，却被黄铉辰结实有力的臂膀和深深插在自己体内的阴茎阻拦了。

“馥儿怕什么呢，”黄铉辰轻轻咬住了李龙馥未戴耳环的耳垂，边用舌挑逗着他空空的耳洞边轻轻吮吸，引得李龙馥在全身过电后失去了反抗的力气，“敢在宿舍一边自慰一边说要干我，不敢在20楼的窗前被我操吗？”

所以，自己的虎狼之词，还是被这个狐狸一样狡猾的男人听得一清二楚。

李龙馥的脸羞得比射精时更红了。“没有啦……我没有……”

“所以，被我操得够爽吗？”

黄铉辰抱着他，卯足了劲侵犯着他，每一下横冲直撞都开始肆无忌惮地从李龙馥身上索取着最原始的快感；李龙馥在黄铉辰的抽插中灵魂快要出窍，只有美国夜晚街道的灯光和来往车辆的方向灯在眼前闪过不真实的光点。

李龙馥在羞耻感与后穴的强烈刺激中已经丢失了自我，放荡的淫叫声已经代表着他已经沦为性爱的奴隶了。

黄铉辰又将李龙馥压倒在床上，用更快的速度疯狂地操干。李龙馥甚至想要黄铉辰更重地操他，于是将腿张得越开，方便男人更加快速地进出；他也想要黄铉辰在自己的口腔中给予爱抚，于是张张小嘴伸出舌头勾引身上的男人与他再度亲吻。床单已经湿成了一片，空气中都是淫蜚的气味。

终于，在一声低吼声中，两人同时释放了。温热的精液从两人结合处流出，沿着李龙馥的股沟将床单浸润。

比欲望满盈的交融在一起的精液更能让李龙馥感到幸福的，是黄铉辰高潮后，望向他的那双盈满爱情的眼睛。


End file.
